I Belong at Home
by ABoxOfMacaronsPlease
Summary: It has been seven years since a Chihiro has been to the Spirit World, and since then her life in the human world was great, but a little too ordinary. Still waiting for a promise made by a certain river Spirit, Chihiro stays patient until her heart yearns for a missing piece, which made her one day go for a little peak into the red tunnel, unaware of the events happening through.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, and I decided to choose Spirited Away for this (I will also be making more). Please go easy on the reviews, but give tips if you like! There might be parts that will be very detailed, so you may choose to skip those parts or bear with it. I also might have some errors with how I use past tense and present tense words.**

 **Also, Spirited Away does not belong to me. It belongs to the almighty Hayao Miyazaki.**

 **Edit: Never mind the easiness of the reviews, critique all you like, improvements shall be made next time, hehe!**

* * *

Chihiro

I opened my eyes and found myself on a bridge. Below me, the sound of a train passing by filled my ears. I felt a warm breeze kiss my cheeks, and I inhaled deeply. I focused to see what was across the wooden bridge. In front of me stood a large red bathhouse, with its green rooftops protecting its secrets from within.

I heard another train whistle, so I decided to inspect the train pass by. I felt my now tiny hands grip the red railing of the bridge. I leaned towards the railing of the bridge and felt the wind blow against my face. I watched the train zip across the tracks, quickly disappearing from my field of view. With my weight still on the bridge, I got off and went to see the other set of railings. While viewing down the railings, I heard another set of footsteps and found my gaze land on a boy.

Our eyes locked, his beautiful emerald green eyes meeting my plain dark brown ones.

His dead-straight, chin-length hair blew with the wind, and the remaining sunlight gave it a greenish tint, making it look very majestic. He wore one of the clothes that were used a very long time ago. Role playing maybe?

The boy had a look of shock on him, his almond shaped eyes widening as if I was dressed in a garbage bag. My senses started to drop, and all I saw was the blurring image of the boy, along with some muffled words coming from his mouth.

"Haku," I managed to let out, and a beeping noise surrounded me, so loud it made my ears want to bleed.

I quickly sat up and groaned, lazily reaching for my beeping alarm clock. I turned it off and dropped my head on my pillow, but decided not to go back to sleep. I stared at my ceiling, trying to sort out my dreams. The only thing I remembered were a set of green eyes staring holes into my own. I sighed and mentally made a tick mark on my imaginary list.

'Third dream of this week,' I thought. I got off my bed and prepared for school. I got dressed and snatched my bag and went downstairs.

"Good morning Chihiro," my mom greeted me and a handed me a plate of pancakes.

"G'morning."

I left my bag by the door and sat down to eat my pancakes. I tore off a piece with my fork and held it up. However before I could stick the pancake in my mouth, my dad quickly snatched my fork and ate the slice. He then scarfed down one of my pancakes, leaving me with only one pancake on my plate.

"Akio, didn't I tell you not to snatch our daughter's breakfast? Sometimes you remind me of a pig, you know," my mom scolded.

My dad pouted in amusement and decided to play along. "But Yuuko . . ."

I shook my head and grabbed a slice of bread to replace the pancake my dad stole. I then silently continued my breakfast as my parents started to flirt like a bunch of love struck teenagers. I finished gettting ready and grabbed my bag as I opened the door.

I bid my parents goodbye before I left and sighed. I made my way to my school, my mind constantly drifting to the same green eyes in my dream.

* * *

 **A/N: Rather short chapter, I know, although in a way this chapter is more like a prologue. I will also spoil you one more thing. In case you don't want to read it then you may skip it, and so if you also want to know what the spoiler is I'll put it in quotations.**

 **The actual adventure in the story won't start until a little later. The beginning will be in a more Slice of Life-ish genre for now, and there will also be some characters that are not part of the canon stories (aka my OCs) that will play a big role in the story.**

 **Edit: Not really a spoiler, but more of a heads up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapterrrrrrr! :b**

 **Spirited Away belongs to the almighty Hayao Miyazaki, so it is not mine!**

* * *

Chihiro

I continued walking to my school, glancing at the sunny sky every now and then.

"Chihiro!" My attention snapped to my best friend, Fumiko, who was waving and running towards me. Her long, black hair styled in a braid trailed behind her, and her dark, brown eyes seemed to glow in delight upon seeing me. When Fumiko finally caught up to me, she wheezed in exhaustion and grinned.

"You really should stop oversleeping. It'll get to you by the time you're working." Fumiko chuckled and stuck her tongue out.

We walked the rest of the way together to school, talking about life in that large education-filled building. By the time we reached the school, we went to class and settled in. Fumiko went to socialize with some of our schoolmates for a bit, while I looked out the window that my desk was beside.

I stared off into space and recalled my adventures at the Spirit World in my mind, which made me smile a bit. Fumiko then came to me with a sly look on her face that she gives when she finds out about some juicy gossip or when she's about to play matchmaker and try to get me hooked up with a guy. I inwardly groaned as my best friend's sly grin turned into a full smirk. She rested her elbows on my desk and called for my attention, which I gave.

"Hey Chi," she stopped for a moment, holding in her giggles, while I just motioned my head for her to continue, knowing what's about to come.

"Go on, Fu-chan."

Fumiko ignored my teasing and leaned her head close to my ear and whispered, "There's a new student joining us. I heard it's a boy, and a cute one too!"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes as Fumiko let out a giggle, followed by another, until she was in a fit of giggling and squeaks. I've already known what it may have been about, since this best friend of mine named Fumiko goes nuts about gossip, boys and all about my love life. As odd as some of her perks may be, she's a wonderful friend, and I'm glad to have her as my best friend.

Our homeroom teacher, Toshiro-sensei, came in and started to call names for attendance. When he was done checking off names, Toshiro-sensei looked at the class and began to speak.

"Alright class, today we're going to be having a new student join us. Please come in and introduce yourself."

Right after the teacher's announcement, a boy with slightly disheveled chin length blond hair entered the class. This created silent conversations among the girls and some giggles. I felt my heart slightly drop. In the back of my mind I hoped this new student may have been a someone I knew—someone who promised to see me again. I sighed inwardly.

"My name is Hashimoto Tatsuya. Please take care of me."

"You may sit in the desk in front of Miss Ogino," Toshiro-sensei said, gesturing towards the empty seat in front of me.

I can now imagine Fumiko thinking of ways to bring us together behind me. My guess was probably correct as I felt Fumiko's stare digging holes on my back, unless by some chance I'm miraculously wrong.

First period went off like always, and same with some of the other boring ones. Lunch came and everyone went to eat at their usual spots with their friends or simply all alone.

 _'Finally, it's lunchtime,'_ I mentally said in relief and stretched. I grabbed my lunch and sketchbook with me and exited the classroom. I reached the roof of the school and sat by the railing, the cool, high afternoon wind caressing my face. While eating my bento, I began to think.

It's been seven years now. About two more year till I'll be going to college. Haku, how many more years will you make me wait for you to fulfill your promise? I thought back to the promise Haku made seven years ago, just before I crossed the borders that separated the Spirit World and the world of humans.

 _"Will we meet again sometime?" My ten year old self had asked._

 _"Sure we will." A boy who looked to be around my age back then replied._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise. Now go, and don't look back." I let go of the boy's hand that I was holding. The boy, Haku, watched as I left._

Promise . . .

I kept recalling memories, now unaware and uncaring of my surroundings. I felt that mysterious presence move closer to me, but I was too zoned out and not really in the mood to notice; a faint voice seemed to be calling to me, however. I ignored the voice and kept thinking.

A few minutes passed, until the voice grew very loud.

"Hello?!" someone called, while shaking one of my shoulders, which caused me to jump.

"H-huh?" Finally snapping back to reality, I turned my to look at the mystery person, which turned out to be the new student.

"Oh, um," I blushed in embarrassment, and the new student just smiled awkwardly, averting his dark brown eyes to the court below. He looked at me again.

"Sorry for that, you were just so . . ." Hashimoto-san said, but couldn't think of what to describe my previous state.

"High up?" I finished his sentence.

"Heh, yeah."

We both shared a laugh, and I turned my game to my sketch, which was of the bathhouse. How I managed to sketch such an amazing building while in a zoned out state, I will never know.

Gods I miss that place, even Yubaba herself. I thought longingly, my fingers delicately tracing the sketch.

"That's a pretty drawing," Hashimoto-san, who was now beside me, complimented, his eyes on the bathhouse sketch.

"Thanks."

Hashimoto-san and I snapped out heads up from my drawing, our eyes locking with each other. His eyes were a very deep chase of brown, and they can be mistaken as black if you don't look closely. I stood up and packed my things, my new classmate also doing the same. I patted the dust that gathered away my skirt. I stuck my hand out which Hashimoto-san looked at confusedly.

"I'm Ogino Chihiro." Hashimoto-san then understood and took my hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"Hashimoto Tatsuya, but I'm sure you already know that. Oh, and you don't have to be formal with me. You can just call me Tatsuya," he said.

At least I don't have to mentally address him as Hashimoto-san. Well, I do have a private mind—gotta give myself some more freedom.

"Then you may also call me by my name, even though we just met." I chuckled and quickly inspected him.

I only reached just a little above his shoulders, which made me feel slightly sad due to my own height. He wore the male's uniform for the school, although his tie was a little loose. I'll have to admit, he actually looked cute, but I don't see him in a romantic way. My eyes landed on his strange blond hair. Catching me staring at his hair, he chuckled. I blushed and looked away.

"I'm half American." No wonder.

We both headed back class, walking side by side and getting to know each other more.

Tatsuya and Fumiko sure have a lot in common. Maybe I should play matchmaker this time, with a small part of the idea being for the sake of revenge for all those times Fumiko's been trying to get me on a date. I thought and grinned mischievously, which Tatsuya didn't notice. Honestly, Fumiko's traits must be getting to me.

After the two of us dropped our things off back in the classroom, Tatsuya and I went to find Fumiko. When we found her, I introduced the two, and the moment their eyes met, they blushed. I felt myself smirk, but the two were to busy ogling each other.

So she was looking at me with that type of look. Lucky me, she won't be playing matchmaker this time.

Life is very much enjoyable here, but I feel something missing. Sometimes I feel that emptiness, but for some reason it's starting to get stronger.

Must be envy for the two—or an odd calling. I've never really gotten the chance to find love with someone, or accept the chance to be with one of Fumiko's 'victims'. Not much has happened since the Spirit World, either, so I guess life's been getting a little boring. I shrugged and followed Fumiko and Tatsuya, who started talking to each other like they've been the closest friends for years.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. Typing this is actually enjoyable too. I feel my brain fill up with giddiness. I also feel as if I can create bubbles with this happiness hehe. Well anyway, that is all I have to say for this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 3rd chapter! Enjoy! (Don't have much to say so yeah xD)**

 **Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki, so thank him or else SA won't be existing!**

* * *

Haku

"Master Haku!" A frog dressed in a simple blue yukata hopped towards me.

"What is it this time Aogaeru?" I asked.

"Yubaba is asking for your presence in her office," Aogaeru replied.

I sighed and quickly made my way to the witch's office. I stopped in front of the two large doors. The knocker in the form of Yubaba's face spoke in a harsh voice.

"You may come in."

The doors automatically opened I calmly walked to her office, entering and passing by numerous corridors through multiple doors with expensive vases decorating the halls. Finally making it to her office, I pushed the two large doors with ease and entered. In her desk sat Yubaba, organizing and signing documents. The strong smell of cigarette smoke and perfume filled the room, but I kept a the stern look on my face, trying not to make a face of disgust from the stench.

"Ah, Haku. I see you got my message," Yubaba said, not looking up from the stack of documents.

"What do you need?" Yubaba didn't reply, and kept signing the paperwork laid out on her desk.

I continued to watch her go through each piece of paper, waiting patiently for her to finish. Signing the last document, Yubaba sighed and looked up as the last sheet joined the huge stack of completed documents.

"I have summoned you here for something very important."

I raised my brow in slight confusion. Yubaba took a large inhale of the cigarette she was holding and exhaled, and the smoke escaped through her large nostrils. My lips slightly tugged downwards, which Yubaba noticed. The witch cackled, but once again turned serious after.

"You may have noticed that lately I've been slacking off a little." I kept quiet. A little was an understatement. More like a lot. Seeing her do the paperwork was a rare sight nowadays, and it was usually me who did them.

 _'This witch . . .'_

"However this time, I intend to leave my work. I feel my body slowly deteriorating from all the stress and such. I also wish to expand Boh's view of the world, for he's been desperate to leave his room and travel ever since his adventure with that human girl seven years ago. So, I've decided to help him with his travels and dedicate more of my time and to be more of a mother to him. Although it's such a shame I'd be leaving all the glorious money and fame, but hopefully it's all worth it."

She couldn't be possibly thinking of retiring. There are too much things going on right now!

Yubaba sighed and said, "What I'm saying is, I'm retiring, and I trust you enough as my current apprentice to be the new ruler of the bathhouse."

Her final sentence had hit me like a ton of bricks. I might never fulfill my promise to Chihiro this time, but I probably was never able to to begin with due to the destruction of my river. I was so close to finally ending my contract. So close.

"You made a promise to release me after working seven extra years for you!" I snapped, letting my concealed emotions loose.

Promise, huh. Even with Yubaba breaking hers I couldn't keep mine. Chihiro . . .

If only my river wasn't built over. If only Yubaba hadn't retired the week of my release. Then maybe, just maybe, I could keep the promise I had so easily made. All the if's and maybes, all these thoughts. They're starting to pester me down to my core.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, I didn't break the promise. Other than your extra seven years of servitude, there were some other terms and conditions to it as well," Yubaba replied.

I looked down. I must've forgotten what the other ones were, probably because I agreed out of desperation. Yubaba waited for my reply, every now and then taking a puff of smoke, but her attention was directed straight at me. I sighed exasperatedly and contemplated my thoughts, thinking of the pros and cons, and how it could possibly help me reunite with the human that managed to save me and return my name.

By the higher gods, please let me at least just get a single glimpse of her one day.

"Alright. I accept the position." Yubaba smiled.

"But, you must let me pay a visit to your sister's cottage first. I am to also take a three day break." Yubaba scowled, but agreed to my terms and conditions anyway.

I must attend to my duties, or else the bathhouse will fall into ruin without me keeping things in control. Maybe being in this position will somehow help me reunite with Chihiro.

 _'Please_ _be patient Chihiro . . .'_ But this one thought slipped, which made my heart skip a beat at the possibility, _'. . . If you're still waiting.'_

* * *

 **A/N: And done! This chapter introduces a new POV, to know that Chihiro's POV is not the only one in this story, and to also introduce Haku into the story. We gotta wonder what Haku has been doing sometimes you know? (Even if this chapter is basically just about Haku's situation with Yubaba.) Although this chapter is rather short, and I apologize if you're one who is into lengthy and progressive chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for not posting anything for the past 3-4 days. I decided to have some me time, and was a little lazy, but I know that as a writer I must tend to my pieces like a plant, and as a writer I must also be aware that people are waiting for the story to continue (Also saying this through experience of many very good but incomplete stories as a fanfic reader too, so I want to mark myself as a writer who would actually complete and dedicate oneself to the story, and I apologize if I have offended those who went on permanent or long term hiatus or have not managed to complete their stories. I'll try to complete my stories!) Anyhow here is chapter 4! (_)**

 **Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki.**

* * *

Chihiro

After school had ended, Fumiko, our new friend Tatsuya and I walked home together. I was a little shocked to find out that Tatsuya lived in the same neighbourhood as us. I informed Tatsuya of the things about our school, while Fumiko 'informed' him of the juicy subjects going around lately. Although I had been the one who told the most informative things to the boy, I mostly remained silent, letting Tatsuya and Fumiko—erm, bond more.

Tatsuya was the first to part ways, leaving it back to just me and Fumiko.

"So, how was your talk with Tatsuya?" I teased. Fumiko blushed and lightly slapped my arm.

"Ogino Chihiro!" she scolded.

"Ito Fumiko!" I mocked.

We both laughed and continued walking. We spoke to each other some more until we had to part ways.

Finally reaching the plain blue house my parents and I lived in, I entered.

"I'm home!" No answer.

I wasn't surprised, considering how busy my parents sometimes were. I reached my room and dropped my bag. I plopped on the mattress of my bed that had a heap of blankets and pillows scattered everywhere.

I stared at the ceiling like I had in the morning, but thought of other things. Ordinary human things, but the ones a regular high schooler would think of. Things like homework, projects, grades, and even the gossip going around. I took off the purple hair tie that Zeniba had given me all those years ago, leaving my waist length brown hair free of its usual ponytail. I didn't bother changing, but I drowned myself in a heap of pillows and blankets, deciding to go for a nap. I quickly inspected the hair tie, and I decided to wear it around my wrist like a bracelet.

Glad it's magical, because I'm pretty sure by the time I woke up it would've completely cut off my circulation or something. I thought as sleep pulled me in its trance.

* * *

Third Person

Chihiro looked around her dream, and found herself in a cave. The light from the entrance lit the entire area, making every detail inside visible. She felt lucid and thought of what to do. Chihiro decided to go to the entrance and look outside. Her legs moved, dragging her to the entrance of the cave. Chihiro looked out, and saw buildings and trees scattered below her. She felt a strong, cold wind hit her, so she ran back in.

 _'I'm in a mountain,'_ Chihiro realized in shock and looked around once more. ' _And in a cave up high,' she mentally added as she stared at the small patches of land from the entrance._

While inspecting the cave, she realized she was not alone anymore. In front of her stood a girl Chihiro's age. The girl was beautiful beyond words. She had long brown locks like Chihiro's hair, reaching down to her waist, straight but with a slight wave. It shone some dark blue tint, making Chihiro gawk at it.

The girl wore a long, flowing white kimono that reached the ground, covering the girl's feet like a gown. From the hip of the kimono was a scene etched on it, displaying the waves of the ocean with the winds and clouds representing the sky above it, and each wave and swirl was made of a beautiful sky blue.

Tied just below the breasts was a navy obi, with faint white swirls scorning the sash, and ending in a bow at the back. Pinned on the right of the sash is a simple yet elegant white flower with layered petals forming it. The sleeves of the kimono were long sleeved and hid the hands, with a pattern to create the ocean's waves and wind behind a navy blue background; the design starting at the end of each sleeve and reaching up to the middle. The outfit looked simple but elegant. From the design to the fabrics it looked like it was made for royalty.

 _'That outfit . . . so cute. Especially that swirly cloud hair pin,'_ Chihiro thought, still entranced by the mysterious girl's beauty and outfit. It was fairly obvious that this girl was not human, with her clothing and her absolutely gorgeous look. Chihiro opened her mouth, deciding to speak.

"Um, hello?" The human teenager got no reply. _'Okay then.'_

"Hello?" she tried again, but was still left unanswered. "Erm, who are you?" she added.

"Soon," the beautiful girl answered with an elegant smile.

With a swish of her long, flowing kimono, the girl walked to the end of the cave and vanished, leaving behind a very puzzled Chihiro.

 _'What just happened?'_ Chihiro wondered.

"Chihiro," a familiar voice whispered. Chihiro still stared at the spot where the girl once stood.

"Chihiro," the same voice whispered, only a little louder. Chihiro now started to glance at every detail in the cave, her mind still going in circles.

"CHIHIRO!"

Chihiro quickly sat up. "Huh, wha-?"

"Jeez, did you know how worried I was? I've been trying to wake you up for the last three minutes! For a moment there I thought you were in a coma," Fumiko remarked worriedly and flicked Chihiro's forehead.

"Ow . . ."

"That's what you get for making me worry, Bakahiro!" Fumiko scolded.

"How'd you get here anyway?" Chihiro asked. Fumiko snorted.

"I told your mom I was sleeping over. After all, there's no school tomorrow."

"My mom came back?"

"Yeah. You've been out since your parents returned, and two more hours after, they said." Chihiro sighed.

"That long, huh?" Chihiro quietly asked.

Fumiko nodded with a grin. Fumiko suddenly jumped and her grin faded. "I almost forgot! Your parents are waiting for us so we can have dinner together. C'mon!" Fumiko remembered and quickly grabbed Chihiro's arm, leading her to the dining room.

Strange. I don't remember the dream I had while I was napping. I've always remembered my dreams since my adventures in the Spirit World. Chihiro shrugged and followed Fumiko.

Fumiko, Chihiro, and her parents conversed as they ate, switching topics every so often. They finished the rest of their meal and moved on with their evening.

"So Chi, you wanna join the festival next month with me? My older sister will be coming along, and I'll also be asking Tatsuya if he could come too. So, what d'ya say?" Fumiko asked and giggled at mentioning the boy's name.

Chihiro smiled. "Sure, why not? I don't have much going on in my schedule anyway. Other than to lay in bed and going for a trip to Dreamland of course. Oh, and the occasional homework that I get done as soon as I start it," she responded with a shrug.

"Then it's settled!" Fumiko cheered.

* * *

Chihiro

After a few more hours of chatting, we got ready for bed. I slipped under the warm blankets of my bed, while Fumiko made herself comfortable in the extra futon splayed out beside my bed.

"Ah, what a night! I honestly can't wait for the festival! It also gives me the chance to dress you up into a pretty little doll!" Fumiko whispered excitedly, so as to not disturb my nearby sleeping parents. I hummed in response.

After a couple more minutes I scooted towards the edge of my bed to look at Fumiko, only to find her already asleep.

"Have a good night Fumiko," I whispered tenderly. I rolled to the center of my warm bed, thinking some more about many strange things. I tried to remember the dream about my nap, but nothing about it seemed to come up when my mind drifted to it. I decided to think the usual, and the occasional schoolwork I have to deal with before I go to the festival with Fumiko. After a few more minutes of thinking, sleep finally brought me into its soothing embrace.

Talking and spacing out somehow managed to make me feel tired, but I was thankful for it, or else I would've been up all night doing and thinking of the most miscellaneous of thoughts. The last thing I saw was the plain white ceiling, the darkness making it look grey.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, that is the end for this chapter. Without a doubt I may have given away a huge part of the story (for those who are perceptive enough to notice and piece together the given details of Chi's dream), but I'll deal with that through a lot of twists and turns, just so you know! But yeah, cya! ;)**

 **-MarshmallowAkire**

 **Edit: That 'Bakahiro' was rather bad. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5! :D

Also SA belongs to Hayao Miyazaki

* * *

Chihiro

"Can you believe it? The festival is in a week! Three weeks fly by really fast, you know? I so can't wait to dress up my pretty little best friend here! Oh, imagine all the stalls, the games, oh and the . . ." Fumiko babbled, somehow finding no end to the topic.

I yawned, feeling the fatigue pull me down. Tatsuya looked at me worriedly.

"The project sure was a huge one, no? It messed up my sleep schedule too," Tatsuya commented.

I only hummed tiredly, too sleepy to utter a single word. I decided to slap myself so I wouldn't collapse, and I hit my cheeks until they were stained red. The three of us finally made it to class, and so we went to our assigned seats. After school, I made my way to the art room for the art club. Although due to my recent moods and the handful of schoolwork I've been assigned to lately, I never really got the chance to attend. I entered the room, with the art teacher, Aya-sensei, already in her desk inspecting some sketches splayed out. By the time I shut the door, Aya-sensei was looking at me with a warm smile on her face.

"I'm glad you can make it, Chihiro. Settle in and do whatever you like while the others are still not here," Aya-sensei greeted kindly and gestured towards the group of bare tables by her desk.

I smiled and bowed. I also thanked her as I sat on a chair of one of the large tables. I got out my sketchbook and sketched a certain boiler man and some susuwatari.

After a couple of minutes, more people entered, and then more, until almost everyone was present. One of my friends, Keiko, sat down beside me.

"How's your schoolwork?" Keiko asked as she unpacked her materials.

"It's going okay. You?"

Keiko groaned and replied, "Terrible, I tell you." I chuckled, making Keiko frown.

"Seriously though, how did you manage to overcome all this?" she asked.

I simply shrugged in response. Because Keiko was a year lower than me, a freshman, she sometimes asked questions about how I handled my work at that time. Occasionally, she'd also ask for the answers to a question on her work, which I'd only respond to by teaching her how to solve it. Our attention snapped to Aya-sensei, who was now standing in front of the board. Aya-sensei cleared her throat and began to speak.

"It seems most of us are present. Welcome back everyone, and I hope you've had a wonderful day. We shall now begin," Aya-sensei said warmly.

We started off by making a simple sketch of a glass of water. Next, we moved on to quickly painting some flowers in a vase. Finally, we ended the club day with a light conversation about art and miscellaneous topics. Before we all left, Aya-sensei spoke up.

"Alright everyone, before you leave, I have something to announce." Other than Aya-sensei herself, all twenty-eight people present, including me, perked up.

"We will be having an art contest. What type of art piece you will be entering is up to you. But, I will not be accepting art that has content for inappropriate reasons. And I'm looking at you, Ikeda Kuro," Aya-sensei said, giving a stern look directly towards one of the students, Ikeda Kuro.

"Yes m'am," the mentioned student muttered in embarrassment, while the rest of us laughed.

Aya-sensei chuckled a bit and cleared her throat. "As I was saying, make sure your art is reasonably appropriate. You do not have to sign up for this contest. I will be informing the whole school of this tomorrow, so you get an early start at working on your art piece if you do wish to participate. You may start working on it today if you are going to enter.

"Art pieces will be due in approximately five days from tomorrow for judging, and the winters will be announced the next day. It is also important for you to put your name somewhere on the piece so we know who it belongs to. You can title your artwork as well if you want, that is up to you. When you're done, just visit this room and hand them in to me, but you can leave them on one of the tables here if I'm not present. Oh, and you can do any stipple of art if you wish, but I'll be excluding photography because I wish to see your potential in creativity and detail. That is all and have a good evening everyone!" Aya-sensei finished and went back to her desk to sort some things.

The rest of us got our belongings and exited the room. When I was outside of the school, Keiko and I exchanged some words together and went our separate ways. I walked back home alone, since Fumiko and Tatsuya have already made it home a long time ago. By the time I made it, I went straight to my room and got some things out and began painting for the art contest.

After several hours of painting, I slightly backed up to admire the painting. In front of me was a painting of my ten year old self riding a beautiful silvery white dragon with its sea green mane flowing in the wing. The two were flying in the night sky, with the vast ocean below them. I proudly smiled signed my name on the bottom right corner of the canvas. One of the oddities about my talent was somehow being able to get it done faster than usual, but that I was thankful for.

I looked at the clock and cleaned up. When I was done, I went downstairs to have dinner. I dug through the fridge for last night's leftovers, but tried not to mess up the order. I heated up my food and brought it to the table to eat. I finished and got ready for bed. I stole one more glance at my ticking clock.

 _'Quarter past ten.'_

By the time I was in bed, I heard my parents entering the house. I looked at my nearby painting. As I was starting at the blurry artwork, an idea popped up in my mind.

I decided to clear up my mind, so I immediately sat up and snatched a small hardcover notebook and a pencil.

I think it's about time I start sorting out my thoughts. I mentally told myself. I flipped to a blank page and started writing.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's time for me to once again think about some things. If I recall, it has been three years since I have last written on this old thing._

 _Life in the human world is going great. Fumiko is the most amazing best friend I could ever ask for, and I made a new friend too. His name is Hashimoto Tatsuya. I'm also about to go to a festival with the both of them in a week. Although, some things are starting to cross my mind. I am still not sure why it's starting to bother me now when it could've started years ago. I've been feeling an increasing longing to go back to the Spirit World. Maybe it's the upcoming festival? I've been to a couple festivals during the seven years after my crazy adventure in the Spirit World; the traditional environment reminds me of that world._

* * *

I stopped writing for a moment and thought of what to write next. After a few more minutes of the thinking, pencil once again met paper.

* * *

 _I have a feeling this festival will be different compared to the previous ones that I have participated in, like something will happen that will cause a large impact. Something significant, whether it be positive or negative. How I know this, I'm not quite sure. A sort of intuition maybe? Anyway, even with the pretty great life I have right now, I still feel . . . incomplete. I really miss everyone in the Spirit World, despite how much I was desperate to get back here with my parents at that time. Even though I've only known them for a few days, they've somehow become like a second family to me. My second family in an entirely different world, yet a world that completely blends in with ours._

* * *

'Whew, that was quite a lot. But, I'm still not done!' I thought. I looked over at what I've written and started fidgeting with my pencil a bit. My thoughts suddenly drifted off to the Spirit World.

'I wonder how everyone is doing. Did Rin leave the bathhouse? How is Kamaji doing? Hmm, what about Kaonashi, did he manage to find peace in Zeniba's cottage. And Haku. Did he successfully quit being Yubaba's apprentice?' I wondered. I finally continued writing.

* * *

 _Things are starting to become a jumble. The human world isn't a bad place to live in, but I don't quite feel whole being here. If I were to choose between the two worlds, I don't know which to pick. There's my parents and my friends, who love and care about me here, and I too care about them. Then in the other world there's everyone in the bathhouse. Along with Granny and Haku. They saved my life all those years ago, and if it weren't for them, I don't think I'd even be living such a peaceful life with my friends and parents. I'll have to stop it here. Good-night to me._

* * *

I quickly wrote the date and closed the small notebook. I then hid the two things under my bed. I shut off the light and tucked myself in bed. My mind started going back to the upcoming feativsl. Thinking about the nearing event made me curious as to what this significant thing occurring that night will be.

 _I'll leave it at that for now. Right now I must focus on the present.'_

"I'm so glad you won! I feel proud that such a talented person is my best friend!" Fumiko exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

* * *

Flashback~

I passed a note to Fumiko, who quietly took it. Fumiko looked at the piece of paper for a moment and grinned. Fumiko mouthed a "sure," and I turned a little red. We both jumped a little when the intercom turned on for an announcement.

"Alright everyone, firstly I apologize for disturbing you with what you're all doing. Anyway, today is the day the top three winners of the art contest are to be announced." the speaker, Aya-sensei, said.

"Third place shall reveive a package with five pencils and a sketchbook. Second place shall receive some extra school supplies. First place, on the other hand, has the choice to request a painting of whatever they want made by me! All three pieces of art will be displayed in the school's display hall. Now, for the winners!" The students waited in anticipation.

"In third place, is of a beautifully designed vase by Sato Keiko!" Aya-sensei announced. I smiled, while Fumiko silently cheered.

"Next, in second place is of an interesting abstract sketch called Walls and Vines, which was made by, surprisingly, Ikeda Kuro!" A faint cheer was heard, and some of the students in the classroom gave a look of surprise.

"And finally, in first place is the creator of a majestic painting made some elegant brush strokes. It makes me a little down that such a beautiful piece doesn't have a name. Anyway, the one taking first place is . . . Ogino Chihiro!" The class erupted in screams and cheers. Many students started congratulating me, and Fumiko leaped in joy.

"That's my girl!" She shouted. The class once again turned silent to listen to the rest of Aya-sensei's announcement.

"Alright, the three people announced may come to the art room to claim the prizes when all your classes have ended. For those who wish to see the three winning art pieces, you may find them in the display hall. That is all and I wish you all a lovely day!" Aya-sensei finished, and the intercom clicked off.

"You may congratulate Miss Ogino later, but for now let us finish the rest of the lesson." our current teacher said, and so the class continued into the lesson, but not before letting out not-so-silent groans.

 _'I've never felt that much attention focused on me before,'_ I thought nervously as I continued to write down notes.

End of Flashback~

* * *

"About that note you gave to me during one of our classes Chi, I found it rather surprising that you actually asked me to dress you up for tomorrow night! Even if you didn't give that more I'd still be running into your room with all my makeup sets," Fumiko exclaimed and giggled. I shook my head.

"You don't have to worry about the rest though. My yukata and accessories are already prepared," I said.

"I'm sure of it, but just in case, I'll bring some of my spare accessories if yours doesn't match the yukata you'll be wearing. But, I do get to be the one to style your hair and choose where your accessories get to be too, right?" Fumiko asked excitedly like a five year old visiting an theme park for the first time.

I grumbled and nodded. Fumiko pumped a fist in the air and cheered in pure joy. I chuckled, simply unable to ruin such a happy moment for my best friend. Fumiko and I walked to the school gym to watch Tatsuya play basketball. I wasn't surprised when I found out a few days ago that Fumiko and Tatsuya had recently started dating. Other than basketball and some other hobbies, Fumiko and Tatsuya had a lot of matching interests.

When we entered the gym, some other girls were already present just for the sake of swooning over the 'handsome beasts' on the court. I rolled my eyes and scanned around the court for Tatsuya. My eyes landed on him and a minute after, I just watched Fumiko cheer. When Tatsuya along with some other boys were done playing, Fumiko ran to Tatsuya and hugged his sweaty form. The couple conversed as they headed towards me. I greeted Tatsuya, who greeted me back. The three of us spoke for a bit until Tatsuya decided to go to the boys' change room to change back into his uniform.

"I'm glad summer break is starting. I'm also even more glad that we get two free days off! I find it convenient. School has been such a drag, oh and why did you even take notes since it's the last day?" Fumiko said. I shrugged.

"For further uses?" I answered unsurely. Fumiko clicked her tongue, and I grinned sheepishly.

"Anyway, what would you like to do once we escape this prison known as school?" Fumiko asked. I tried not to roll my eyes at the term she gave for the school.

"Hmm, how about we have another sleepover at your house, and I'll spend the rest of the rest of the day with you tomorrow until the night for the festival. Just as two until then. What do you say?" Fumiko suggested. I smiled and nodded.

"That's fine with me." Fumiko grinned and wrapped an arm around me, her black bun bouncing with her movements. Tatsuya came running to us dressed back in his uniform. Fumiko and I waved at him.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'll just go to the art room to claim my prize. I'll be right back," I exclaimed and ran to the art room, leaving my two friends alone.

I entered the room and saw Aya-sensei doing some paperwork. Aya-sensei noticed my presence and looked up.

"Why hello, Chihiro!" my art teacher greeted.

"Um, hello," I greeted back shyly and bowed. Aya-sensei smiled warmly.

"Like I've said in the intercom, you may have me paint anything you like, although I apologize because the painting will be delivered to you after the break," Aya-sensei said.

"That's fine," I replied and smiled. Aya-sensei looked back at her paperwork.

"So what would you like me to paint, dear?" I blinked. I never actually thought of what I think Aya-sensei should paint. I decided to say what came to mind.

"A river?" I answered unsurely. Aya-sensei tilted her head.

"Are you sure? Your answer doesn't seem too sure." I thought again, but this time more confident with my answer. I had another idea that came up in mind so I spoke up.

"Yes, a river. Um, and can you also paint one in your perspective?" I requested more confidently.

"Hmm, interesting request. But alright, I shall get started on that now. Enjoy the rest of your day and break!" Aya-sensei said happily and started searching for a blank canvas to paint on. I bowed and left the room.

I jogged to my locker and switched footwear. I then went to catch up to Fumiko and Tatsuya, who were both waiting for me at the entrance. The three of us spoke of our plans on the way back to our homes until we split up. Fumiko quickly ran back to her house to change and pack some things for the sleepover and the preparation for tomorrow's festival. I walked the rest of the way in quick and long strides. When I entered the blue house, I immediately noticed that both of my parents were home. My mom was in the kitchen cooking, while my dad was on the couch reading a newspaper.

"I'm home," I announced.

My mom stepped out of the kitchen and hugged me. My dad looked up from his newspaper and grinned. I quickly returned the hug.

"Welcome back. I bet you're excited for the festival tomorrow night. Sadly, your father and I have to go to work for an extra shift. After all, the rents must always be paid, but I also apologize for not being able to accompany my daughter in such a wonderful event. Even with our absence I'm sure you'll have a fantastic time with your friends. So how was school?" I looked at my mom and smiled.

"It was great, Mom. I came in first place for the art contest and I also get to spend the day with Fumiko tomorrow. Oh, and she'll also be sleeping over, if that's okay with you and dad," I answered. My mom gave a warm smile.

"Oh we don't mind. Now I need to return to the kitchen or else the food will burn. Now hurry and get yourself cleaned up before Fumiko comes!" my mom gently shooed me and strolled back to the kitchen. I nodded and ran upstairs to clean up. A couple minutes after I finished showering, I heard the doorbell ring.

 _'That must be her,'_ I thought and ran back downstairs to answer the door.

I opened the door, and in front of me stood Fumiko, who was already dressed in her lavender nightgown, and with a large bag in tow. I blinked. Fumiko calmly strode in and removed her shoes. She then somehow managed to run upstairs to my room with her presumably very heavy bag. After I shut the door, I turned and saw my mom peaking from the kitchen.

"I'll bring dinner for the both of you to your room," my mom told me quietly. After that, my mom walked to my dad to tell him about the change of plans for dinner. I walked back to my room. By the time I entered, Fumiko was already sitting down on a futon beside my bed.

"My mom will bring us dinner later. So, what do you wanna do?" I asked. I took a nervous step back when Fumiko looked up at me with an evil smirk on her face.

"Girl talk," She responded calmly, the still plastered on her face. I gulped a little.

 _'Oh dear . . .'_

* * *

 **A/N: Very long chapter, hehe. I never realized that Fumiko's personality is a mix of mine and some of my friends. But that is the end of this chapter! Cya~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! For those who don't know, I went on a quick hiatus to write the rough draft of this story (I create the draft on paper, but the soreness of my hands after is proof that I have used great effort in creating the story.). Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Edit: I shortened the A/N, which was mainly about the updates schedule, but to let y'all know it updates at a very random time (because I'm an unorganized person and I like to remain random); it used to be every week.**

 **Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki.**

* * *

Fumiko

 _'Time to dig into Chi's brain and her life,'_ I thought deviously. Chihiro nervously looked away. _'Okay, maybe I'll show her some mercy.'_

"But before we have our talk, let us eat first," I added, and Chihiro sighed in relief, but she and I already knew it would be short-lived. What kind of best friend would I be if I let my own die before they get a scrumptious meal?

The two of us waited for dinner, and quickly ate after. Chihiro left to bring down the dishes; I thought of it as stalling, but I stayed on my futon and waited patiently. I grinned when Chihiro returned.

"Let's begin," I stated.

* * *

Chihiro

"So, what were you up to lately when I wasn't looking?" Fumiko interrogated. I tried not to roll my eyes. Why was I even nervous?

"I was sketching and going about with schoolwork like usual," I answered monotonously.

"How am I not surprised?" Fumiko mumbled to herself.

We both spoke of other 'girl topics', and luckily we slowly strayed from speaking of anything too personal or common topics—like let's say, my love life or something. All was well, until Fumiko just had to speak about it.

"You are in dire need of a boyfriend, I'm surprised you still haven't gotten your first kiss. You are such a pretty girl too, I'm shocked. You know we'll be graduating soon," Fumiko pointed out and sighed. I blushed at her compliment—if it was ever meant to be one—but kept my blank look on.

"I'm saving it," I answered bluntly. Fumiko rolled her eyes.

"Waiting for your Prince Charming, eh?" Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"He promised me that we'd see each other again. For some reason I feel as if I'm betraying him just by being with some other guy and eating each other's faces off." The blood returned to my cheeks after realizing what I had just said. Fumiko smiled and giggled.

"Sounds like you _love_ this guy you speak of. So that's why you don't gawk at other guys unlike the rest of the girls at school. When did he tell you of this promise?" Fumiko spoke, curiosity evident in her tone.

"When I was ten."

"Ten?! That's a rather young age to fall in love, and to adults at that time I'm pretty sure they would have considered that as a cute little attraction that will eventually fade away as the days go by. I, on the other hand, consider it true love. Let's face it—who has an attraction towards someone at a young age and still waits for them seven years later? I call that love," Fumiko said. My face once again turned red.

"I don't love him that way! I mean, I do love him, but just not in the way you think I do. I love him as a friend. He's helped me so many times. Without him, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be here talking to you and having you over," I explained.

"Then why do you wait seven years for this guy over as promise he made when you were at a young age of ten, hm?" Fumiko wondered suspiciously.

"He saved me so many times. So to repay him for all the trouble to save little old me, why not wait for him to fulfill his promise and be there to happily greet him with open arms? Besides," I said unsurely. Fumiko tilted her head and listened silently.

"He probably has a girlfriend anyway. Who knows, maybe he's already engaged. I mean come on, it's been seven years. A guy with a heart kind enough to help a girl who used to be such a spoiled little brat has got to have attracted dozens of girls during those seven years, and maybe one of those girls captured that kind heart of his too," I quietly finished.

Fumiko frowned. Why do I feel my eyes burn with forming tears after saying that? Is it because of the possibility that Haku may never fulfill a promise that I've patiently waited for so long for because he would be too busy attending to his wife—er, mate (he is a dragon after all)? Or is it something else? Fumiko pulled me into a warm embrace, and I felt the comfort from it. My aching need to cry like a baby slowly disappeared. Ah, the luxuries of having a loyal best friend willing to lend a good, listening ear and provide comfort when needed.

"Tell me," Fumiko mumbled, her arms still surrounding my form.

"Hm?"

Fumiko released me from the embrace and looked directly at my eyes. She took both of my hands and wrapped them in her own two, warm ones, her dark, brown eyes still looking at me.

"Tell me the whole story. Tell me of how you two met, and about what you meant by him saving you. I want to know everything. Please. I have a feeling that this is only known to one person—you," Fumiko requested in a soft voice. I blinked at her. Minutes passed, until I spoke.

"Alright," I finally answered.

Fumiko perked up immediately. There was no choice in avoiding it anymore. I was to either die with a heavy burden on my shoulders of a secret about visiting a world that might as well could have been considered fake if I had not even visited with my parents, or I get rid of some of this burden, even if it may lead to someone's view on me to change, and possibly in a negative way. I just hoped that in the end my only best friend won't betray me by booking me an appointment to a meeting with a psychiatrist and let my parents know of this meeting.

"But first, let's get ready for bed." Fumiko deflated, and I let out a small laugh. When we were done, Fumiko and I sat on her futon and faced each other. I looked at her.

"You may not find what I'm about to tell you real, but I'll tell you."

* * *

Fumiko

This is it. This is most likely Chihiro's deepest secret, and I'm pretty sure not even Chihiro's parents know about it! I am such a lucky girl tonight! But right now, I'll be there to support her no matter what.

"Okay, just to clarify, not even my parents know about this. What I'm about to tell you obviously means so much to me if I couldn't bring myself to tell my own two parents," Chihiro said.

Yes! But I must be a serious and good best friend for Chihiro right now. Who knows what she's feeling just saying this, so I'll try my best!

* * *

Chihiro

"So, um, when—" I nervously started, but was interrupted by Fumiko.

"Chihiro, no matter how untrue something you tell me sounds, I'll always believe you. I know you're a very honest person, and you very rarely lie. We're best friends, and I don't lie to you, too. Well, I still do sometimes, but you know what I mean," she interrupted. Her tone was serious, meaning her statement was sincere, unless she was a good actress. It was her last sentence that made me snort. I then continued, but with more confidence.

"As I was saying, I was ten. My parents and I were moving into this town. I was sad to move from my old home. Before I left, I received a bouquet of flowers and a goodbye card from one of my friends. I remember complaining about how the flowers started to wilt, and looking back I realized just how much of a spoiled brat I was," I sighed and chuckled. "Anyway, my, dad took the wrong path to our house. The patch led us to a forest, but my dad continued driving. We nearly crashed due to the speed of the car. We came upon a dead end, but," I said and stopped for a moment, which made Fumiko tilt her head.

"But?" she asked curiously.

"In front of us was a red tunnel, with a strange statue in front of the entrance—as if it was guarding the tunnel. My dad decided to explore the tunnel, and my mom followed soon after. I really wanted to stay in the car, but something told me I must go—I had to check the other side. And so I, too, followed. We walked through the tunnel and it led us to something that looked like a station. When we finally reached the end, it led us to an empty field. I looked behind and the building actually turned out to be a red clock tower.

"Our parents and I continued, and we walked through the field. We climbed up and it led us to a dried up river, with a stone staircase leading to a village across it. My dad smelled something delicious, so he urged us to continue moving. When we got across, we went to the village, which turned out to be a village of restaurants. My dad found the source of the smell, and it was one of the restaurants. My parents started eating—both of them except for me. So instead, I decided to explore," I explained. Fumiko urged me to continue. I told her of the bridge with the red bathhouse across; I told her of all the details that I've seen while looking over the railings.

"While looking down, I heard another set of footsteps nearby. I turned my head and my gaze landed on a boy who looked to be my age, maybe a little older. He had a look of shock on him, and he wore the clothes people would wear back in the old days. He also had very straight greenish chin length hair, and it looked so well kept. But what really amazed me the most were his eyes; they were the most beautiful shade of emerald green I have ever seen, and it was certainly not a colour humans would normally have for their eyes," I continued. Fumiko tilted her head in wonder.

"Wait, you said not a colour humans would normally have for their eyes. I mean, unless they get some sort of surgery to get the eye colour, no one really has emerald-green eyes, well, not that I know of anyway, but are you saying he's not human? You made some sort of implication with your tone when you said the word human instead of people, too. Were you what some people say . . . spirited away? The historical theme and the way that boy dressed, along with his abnormal green eyes. Don't those types of settings only exist in the past or in historical and religious textbooks? He's also that Haku guy you spoke of, right?" Fumiko questioned, and I almost thought her questioning would be endless. She was, however, rather perceptive sometimes.

I also wished I had duct tape with me. My gaze grew distant at the mention of his name, which made Fumiko's mouth tightly shut.

"Yes, the boy I saw at the bridge was Haku," I answered quietly.

"I'm sorry. You may go on." I cleared my throat and focused back on the story.

"Haku told me to leave in an urgent tone. He pushed me to the direction of the restaurant village. 'I'll go distract them,' he told me as I was leaving. He also cast some sort of spell, which is further proof that he's not human. I moved down the steps and ran past restaraunts, and while searching for the restaurant my parents were at, some strange shadowy creatures started to appear. By the time I found my parents, in place of them were pigs instead, dressed in their clothing. For a moment I thought they weren't my parents, and I all thought of it as a dream."

"We get it, Chi! The story had so much going on that your brain wished to process it as a dream. It is also interesting and all but you're saying too much! So shorten up a bit but don't leave the key details, the others don't have an unlimited amount of time tonight . . . please!" Fumiko ordered.

"Um, who's the others? It's just the two of us here, you know," I asked in confusion.

"Oh um, nothing," Fumiko mumbled.

I shook my head. Fumiko stuck her tongue out. I was confused by what she meant by that, as we were the only ones present, but I continued to answer to Fumiko's order.

"You're right, we don't have all night. We also must not stay up too long so we have energy for tomorrow. I'll shorten it then." Fumiko nodded in agreement and triumph and told me to continue with my adventure from seven years ago.

I explained more about my adventure, but I only spoke of the necessary details about the story. Fumiko listened and sometimes made gestures for me to continue. In the end, I only made it up to the part up to the polluted river god entering the bathhouse. I yawned, which caused Fumiko to also yawn. Fumiko and I also stretched due to the length of being in the same position.

"That's all for now. We need to get to sleep. How about I tell the rest tomorrow? We can go to the park for a bit so I can finish after a trip to the mall. The rest is up to you," I suggested sleepily. I shut the light, and Fumiko and I went to bed.

"Yeah," she uttered. "I really want to know what happens next. It's so much like a bedtime story; it is a lot like a fairy tale, but I believe you. You're my one and only best friend whom I trust with all my heart," she quietly added.

I tiredly smiled, but behind that smile was a smile that expressed my feelings. Gosh, what did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful best friend like her? I yawned once more. The warmth my bed provided me helped me sleep with ease, along with a trusted person nearby. I closed my eyes and entered the world of dreams.

* * *

 **A/N: And that marks the end of the sixth chapter! Isn't Fumiko simply the most perfect best friend that anyone would die for (in my opinion)? The imperfect yet funny, outgoing, calm and collective when they want to be, kind, loyal, supportive, comforting, and many more type? I think so hehe, but I just hope I haven't made her too perfect, or else she'd be a human, non-powered Mary Sue. But, she has more flaws that I haven't revealed yet. I actually decided to combine both the sixth chapter and the seventh chapter into this one long one. If I didn't combine it, then chapter seven would be about Chihiro's 'bedtime story' to Fumiko, although it would be very, very detailed.**

 **I decided to just shorten Chihiro's telling of the story, since I'm sure you have watched the movie until later on your eyes landed on this here story (I'd be a little surprised if you have not watched it yet before reading some fanfics), therefore I don't need to go into too much detail about retelling the story and wasting probably an hour of your time reading through some paragraphs that tell about something you already know. I tried to shorten it, but if you still think it's too detailed, then I'm sorry about that! So that is it ehehehe! Bye!**

 **Edit: Ok, for those who have noticed that Fumiko broke the fourth wall in this chapter, this will be the only wall break. The purpose for that is to let you all know that I will only put in the detailed descriptions on those that are very important to the story. I will also leave the wall breaks at that, or else it may make the story a little too unrealistic (and also may make Fumiko more of a somehow all-knowing Mary Sue).**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey again! Chapter seven is finally out! I realized (well I've already realized it a long time ago but I just didn't point it out), that this story also holds the Slice of Life genre. For those who aren't too much of a fan for that kind of genre, just be patient. I decided to make this fanfic have a slightly slower development, that way there will be noticeable progression with both the characters and the storyline. So do not fret, the adventure will still come, but it will come later on in the story (but also soon). Also, I forgot to mention that the story will have different kinds of point of views (POVs), but it will be mainly focused on Chihiro's point of view. Last chapter there was a little peek into Fumiko's point of view, and there may be more and longer ones in her point of view. Welp, that is all I have to say. On with the seventh chapter!**

 **Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki.**

* * *

Haku

"I wish to quit my apprenticeship, Yubaba," I calmly requested.

"You what?! You don't even know your real name, boy!" Yubaba shouted angrily.

I remained cool and calm. I've decided to finally end things with Yubaba so I can be free and so I can fulfill my promise I recently made to Chihiro. I stepped forward and continued to speak, my tone laced with confidence.

"My real name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, now release me from my contract, witch!" Yubaba took on a look of shock, but masked it with a cool look as soon as it was even displayed. I noticed this, but stayed silent.

"Alright. You win, boy. But, I shall offer you a deal," the witch spoke slowly.

"And what is this deal you speak of?" I asked suspiciously. Yubaba smirked, which made me all the more suspicious of her motives.

"Before your release, you are to work for me for seven more years to fix the damages that Sen and that Kaonashi made. However, if something were to alter the length of your work here, whether the situation lengthens or shortens your stay, you are to go with the altered length.

"Now, you might be wondering why I can't just release you as easily as I did with Sen. That is because, unlike the contracts of Sen and the other workers, yours is different. I knew the potential you had as a dragon and river spirit, and if you managed to control even at least just a smidge of all that power stored within you, I would've lost when it came to power. But because you're just a young spirit, you lack what I have, which is brains. I was smart enough to not pass this chance of having a powerful serval and to strengthen the spell of your contract during its signing, so that makes it harder for you to be released from it. I promise you, the contract will end after these seven years. That is, unless something alters its length, but don't worry. So, do we have a deal, Kohaku?" Yubaba explained.

I looked at Yubaba's outstretched hand and thought for a bit. I summed up my mind and shook the witch's wrinkly hand.

"Deal." Yubaba grinned, and she went back to her desk to count some jewels and money.

"A deal is a deal. Now get back to work, boy!" Yubaba ordered. I nodded and went out. I kept my cool and walked down the hall like I normally did, until Rin just came stomping towards me and whacked me with her empty bucket.

I yelped and I immediately sat up. I shook my head and focused on my surroundings. In front of me stood an impatient Rin with a hand on her hip.

"So you finally decided to rise from your beauty sleep eh, great and glorious Master Haku?" the weasel spirit asked sarcastically. I gave Rin a piercing stare, but the spirit didn't so much as flinch. Instead, she cackled almost as loudly and creepily as Yubaba.

"So what were you dreamin' about? Was it about Sen again?" Rin questioned slyly

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Actually, no. It was about the deal Yubaba made with me regarding my contract seven years ago. When Yubaba made me the new owner of the bathhouse, I was furious, but I accepted anyway. Thanks to that dream, I just remembered one of the reasons why I accepted the position and the alterations of the length of my stay," I answered. Rin snorted and shook her head. It took me my all not to kick the annoying female out of the bathhouse.

"Took you this long since your promotion? I'm surprised," Rin jokingly remarked. I sighed and averted my gaze. I finally decided to get out of bed. With a flick of my finger, the bed reorganized itself. When Rin began to speak, her tone became more serious.

"You know, sooner or later female spirits and their parents from noble families will be asking your hand—er, claw. With your new title and strength from your training with the witch twins and all."

I nodded grimly. We were both silent for a bit until the atmosphere grew more tense. In the Spirit World, to be mated or bonded to someone is very significant, and it is lifelong. In the mortal realm, or to simply put, the human world, it is similar to what they call marriage, but more important. This means that spirits must choose their mates very wisely, or else the wrong choice may lead to their downfall and unhappiness in the future. I internally groaned. I already had enough to do as is, and being recently promoted to the bathhouse owner made it more stressful.

 _'More burdens on these humanized shoulders of mine.'_

"I can help you, but I expect you to not give me the role as your mom, and especially your grandma," Rin said, and I grumbled.

"It is fine, Rin. I have many other important things to tend to already, so I will refuse them all if I have to," I said.

Rin nodded. She walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

"Alright. But your being a mighty dragon doesn't mean you always have to mask your problems with your pride. Rely on others when you need it, kid," she stated. The spirit's statement brought a smile to my tense face. I didn't think Rin could act like this. Her words were like ones an older sibling would say to their younger one when in need.

"Thank you, Rin. As the years flew by I never realized until now how much you have been like an older sibling to me, even though I may have existed longer than you," I replied. Rin grinned and unexpectedly brought me into a hug.

"I also thank you, Haku. You've given us more freedom than Yubaba has given us when she still bossed this place. We need you, but I understand that you must also leave every now and then and also be left to find a way to see Sen again," Rin said calmly. She eventually broke the hug and turned to leave. By the time she was at the door, she stopped for a moment and spoke up, "I wish you good luck with your future struggles. Especially with the females. Just call for me when you really need some help to shoo them off. I must get going now and tend to the other workers and cutomers. And once again, thanks for the promotion you've given me. You've really changed my mind about escaping this place." And with that, Rin left the room.

I got dressed and fixed myself to look more presentable. When I was done getting ready, I teleported myself to the office, which now belongs to me. I sat down and inspected the documents. I sighed and started signing. About half an hour later, I heard a sound. I looked around and my eyes landed on the enchanted skull telephone that helped me keep in touch with the foreman.

 _'What does that frog want now?'_ I thought irritatedly and answered the call.

"What do you need?" I asked coldly.

"Um, Master Haku, a yuna informed me the we, err, that we—" the foreman stuttered, but I interrupted his message.

"Just tell me," I ordered sternly and rather impatiently.

"We have a very important guest, Master Haku, and your presence was requested for an introduction," the foreman explained hurriedly, his voice spilling out of the skull as if it was the one speaking.

"Alright, I will be down there right away. Thank you for informing me," I thanked the frog and ended the call. I left the office and took the elevator. I four in one elevator that led to the first floor. Many workers politely greeted me as I passed by. I finally reached the first floor, and in front of me stood the foreman.

"Thank you for coming, Master Haku. This way please," the foreman said and guided me to the guest.

The foreman and I walked through some halls, and stopped in front of one of the tub stalls. I looked at the foreman coldly, who immediately got the message and left with a bow. I entered the stall, and in the water filled tub was a spirit, who took on the appearance of an elderly man. The spirit quickly noticed my presence and turned to face me. I merely looked st him, waiting for the guest to speak.

"Greetings. You must be the current owner of this bathhouse," the elderly spirit greeted. I nodded.

"Yes. Is there anything you need, sir?" I asked.

"Why of course. But first, let us go to my assigned room, then we shall discuss," the spirit suggested and teleported us to his guest room.

The older spirit was now dressed in a black and white hakama outfit. He sat on a tatami mat placed in the center of the room. The spirit gestured towards the bare spot in front of him, and I took a seat.

"So Yubaba has chosen you to be the new owner, eh? The bathhouse gives off a less superficial aura of positivity without the witch governing this place. Don't you agree, Kohaku?" the spirit commented.

"Oh, um, yes. But may you please tell me who you are? And why did you request for my presence?" I politely asked.

"Oh, I apologize, I must have forgotten since I'm quite in a hurry. My name is Tetsuo, the spirit of an ancient lake located in an isolated area in the Spirit World. I've asked for you because I have something important to talk to you about, Kohaku," the elderly spirit, Tetsuo, replied.

"If you have asked for me right after booking a stay here, then it must be really important. Is it about something terrible?" I spoke in a serious tone. Tetsuo cleared his throat.

"Like you, I am a dragon. Although I've existed for far longer, and I hold an abundance of knowledge and wisdom," Tetsuo began. I nodded. This meant Tetsuo most likely held more power than me as well.

"One day, a little before I decided to travel all the wah here, I was in my lake speaking to the spirits that lived in it. All of a sudden, I got this feeling that something is about to cause a shift in this world," Tetsuo continued.

"May you tell me what it is?" I asked. Tetsuo shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately, I do not really know. But, what I do know is that a new power will be added to the Spirit World; I can't really pinpoint it, so it can be either good or bad. Just be prepared," Tetsuo answered.

"I'll be on my guard. Is there anything else, sir?" The old spirit nodded.

"I have a niece who wishes to, err, meet you. Do you mind joining me on my return to my lake to get to know her a little more?" Tetsuo asked. I tilted my head a little.

"Does this request have a thing to do with . . . _that_?" I asked, putting emphasis on the word.

Tetsuo sighed. He knew I would say no, and I knew it had to do with that, so I didn't speak.

"Yes. If you are not interested in courting her, then that is fine, but at least get to know her as a friend. She's a kind girl, and a very sweet one too. Um, if you don't mind," Tetsuo said. I smiled a little and shook my head.

"Of course I will come, sir. And I do not mind. It has been quite some time since I have been to other places, and I am in need of a break as well," I responded. Tetsuo smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Kohaku. I'm glad to know that Yubaba hasn't been too much of an influence to you," Tetsuo uttered in gratitude. I smiled sadly.

"Once, I was just as cold as her. But seven years ago, a human girl and her parents had stumbled here by accident. The girl had given my name back and saved me. She has also broken through my cold exterior and changed me. Before she left to return to her own world, I promised her we would see each other again. To this day I still feel grateful," I said with a mysteriously strong feeling laced in my tone. Tetsuo laughed, a reaction I never expected to get.

"Ah yes, I've heard of that story. It was the talk of the Spirit World at the time because of the spirits that visited this bathhouse, still is, but it is more like a bedtime story now these days. So, that's why you aren't accepting mating proposals." The last sentence was more of a mumble, but I heard it, and it slightly confused me.

Of course, I wasn't going to fully commit myself just yet, not when I have an important promise to keep to someone who saved me; the way Tetsuo said it was what confused me.

"We'll be leaving in two days. Thank you for letting me borrow some of your time. You may return to your duties now. And please, no need to be so formal, and just call me Gramps," Tetsuo said. I nodded and teleported back to my office. The spirit reminded me of a certain kind witch that lived in Swamp Bottom.

* * *

 **A/N: And that marks the end of this chapter! I actually started typing the introductory author's note a week before this chapter's release, but it still stayed the way I wanted to say about the story and chapter. I wonder what's going to happen (honestly clueless, I didn't create storyboard for this xD). Oh and also, if you find the story interesting so far, be sure to follow it to be alerted for updates and chapter releases! I don't really have much to say so I guess that's it. Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I'm back with another chapter. I just realized that I have A LOT of words that were incorrectly typed (Repeating the fact that I type my fanfics with an iPad, and sometimes it autocorrects the words into the wrong word, but I don't wanna turn it off because I'm a little lazy to correctly spell them and I get typos a lot). So as to not confuse those who reread or are new readers, I'll edit the chapters once again and correct most (because I might miss some) of those mistakes (so forgive me if I miss any). Before this author's note and this chapter was published, I actually already edited the chapters once, but I only corrected the format of the writing, and I just noticed that some of the content wasn't fully fixed, so I decided to edit it along with the word corrections. Also, be sure to review your thoughts about the story so far and to follow the story if you want to be alerted for updates! Lastly, I released a poll about what type of Spirited Away fanfic I should write next, so be sure to answer as soon as you can, the poll will close on the release of the 18th chapter!**

 **Edit: Nevermind, just replaced the poll with another poll about donuts and ice cream. Vote what you prefer! xD**

 **Second edit: All polls closed, and I finally got to editing the story so far!**

 **Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki.**

* * *

Chihiro

"Hm, what store do you think we should go to first?" Fumiko asked as we strolled around the mall. I was just as clueless as Fumiko, so I pointed to a random clothing store nearby.

"How about that one?" I suggested.

Fumiko thought for a moment and nodded eagerly. She happily bounced towards the store, dragging me behind her. I nearly stumbled, but I regained balance just in time.

 _'And here I thought I've lost most of my past clumsiness, unless that was just Fumiko,'_ I remarked mentally.

Fumiko and I entered the clothing's store that was bustling with people. We inspected what the store had to offer, and time we left the store, Fumiko was carrying two bags of clothing.

"C'mon, Chi, let's stroll around some more! Maybe we'll come across a store that has something you like along the way!" Fumiko exclaimed excitedly. I smiled and gave a nod. At that rate, Fumiko might drain all her money by the end of the day.

Surprisingly, she didn't. After a few more hours of strolling, Fumiko half five total shopping bags, while I held none. Fumiko looked at my bare hands and slightly frowned.

"There has got to be something you like here." I smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Alright, let's keep searching. We ain't leaving this place till you get yourself something, too!" Fumiko declared. I groaned.

The two of us continued strolling around the mall, passing by crowds and stores. While walking around, my eye caught something displayed in one of the stores. I stopped and tugged on Fumiko's shirt for her attention. Fumiko stopped and looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"Err, maybe I do have something I want," I said and dragged Fumiko to the nearby store.

We both entered the store and looked around. Displayed around us were different varieties of jewelry—sparkly sapphire bracelets, beautiful tourmaline earrings, shiny amethyst necklaces, and other accessories that even had some varieties I've never seen before. The jewel that caught my eye somehow glimmered in the darkness, and I moved closer to inspect the jewel. Fumiko just looked around in shock and delight,

"I've been to this mall so much, I know every store and place like the back of my hand, but I've never seen or been to this store before," Fumiko muttered, entranced by the sparkles from the jewels. I took my focus off the displayed jewel and looked around. My mouth parted slightly as I tapped at the jewelry.

"This, I—um, I don't know what to say. I-it's so amazing," I stuttered in bewilderment.

Combined with the dark setting from the lack of lighting, the jewels' unnatural glimmer in the darkness made it seem like we were under a night sky with stars sprinkled around. After ogling at the area for some time, my focus went back to the jewel displayed at the window.

The jewel was more of a clip; it can be used as a hairpin or an attachment to another accessory. It was also a beautiful shade of emerald-green—Haku's eyes. It was spectacularly beautiful.

 _'Maybe I should get it and attach it to my hair tie as a charm. The colour also reminded me of his eyes—another wonderful memory from that world,'_ I contemplated.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I jumped and turned to the source of the voice. In front of me stood an elderly woman with a warm smile plastered on her face. The woman's hazel eyes focused on the green jewel, then focused back to me.

"It has been years since a single customer has set afoot here. You and your friend seem like such lovely young ladies. My name is Tamako, and it is a pleasure to meet you, child." The elderly woman took my hands and gently held it in her own two, soft, wrinkly ones. I smiled.

"Ogino Chihiro, m'am." The one who came with me is Ito Fumiko," I greeted back and gestured to my nearby best friend, who was still admiring the sparkling jewelry. The older woman, Tamako, released her gentle yet firm grip on my hands and nodded.

"Such beautiful names. You both must have wonderful and caring families to give you those names. Unfortunately for me, I've never had a family," Tamako said.

"Why? Um, if you don't mind answering," I asked. Tamako smiled sadly.

"Some things are best left forgotten, dear." I felt my cheeks turn red in embarrassment and nodded. Fumiko quickly walked towards us and looked at Tamako in wonder.

"Um, are you the owner of this place? It's very lovely. I'm Fumiko, m'am," Fumiko introduced and bowed. Tamako nodded.

"I am, dear, and thank you. My name is just Tamako, and I am pleased to meet you too," Tamako introduced back with a warm smile.

The two spoke a amongst themselves some more, while my focus returned to the green jewel. I inspected every inch of the stone, from left to right.

"Like I've said before our little introduction, it's such a beautiful thing, no? It's called a green apatite," Tamako told me.

I glanced at the elderly woman from the corner of my eye. Fumiko tilted her head.

"Appetite?" Fumiko asked. Tamako and I ignored her.

"You seem to have taken an interest in it. You can have it if you like." Tamako gently held the stone and handed it to me. My eyes widened and I tried to return it, but Tamako stopped me.

"I—I can't accept this! It seems so expensive and valuable. I couldn't possibly take it!" I reasoned, but Tamako shook her head.

"Please, accept it, no payments required. I've never had customers in so long, and you looked like you've come across a treasury full of diamonds just eyeing the apatite. Your friend may also get to choose her own free one as well. I only ask you to treasure it and to make sure that it doesn't get into terrible hands," Tamako firmly stated and waved at the green apatite.

I swore I saw the apatite glow for a slight second, but returned to normal as soon as it happened. Fumiko dashed to one of the sections, and returned holding an aquamarine necklace. Tamako nodded and quickly snatched both accessories to package them. Tamako rested each accessories in its own small, white box, handing the packages to us after. The woman then led us to the door we used to enter and gently nudged us out. I tilted my head in confusion as to why the elderly woman would suddenly want us out.

As if reading my mind, Tamako said, "It's not like I want you both out. I have to get you both out. I inserted something that may help you in your apatite, child, and you may soon find out the properties the jewel contains. Now go, and don't look back."

And with that, Fumiko and I stepped out of the shop. Tamako's final sentence filled me with a sense of déjà vu. Fumiko and I turned around to catch one last glimpse of the jewelry shop, but instead our eyes landed on a closed store with wooden boards nailed on the entrance.

"That was far too strange, Chi. I would have considered it just my imagination, but the white boxes we're still holding is proof enough that the encounter was in fact real," Fumiko remarked with wide eyes.

I was just as surprised, but who was I kidding? I'd find visiting a magical world with historical themes and mythological creatures you'd find in fairy tales or picture books and working in a large bathhouse owned by a witch with an unrealistically proportioned head to save your parents who turned into helpless pigs very much fake if I hadn't been the unlucky—or possibly lucky because of all the other wonderful things that also came with it—person to stumble upon the world and its many adventures that it had to offer. I internally sighed.

"Let's head to the nearest park next. I guess that just made my story much more believable," I told Fumiko and chuckled. Fumiko grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, let's." And so, we headed out of the mall and called for a taxi. When we reached the park, we paid the driver and went to search for a bench.

Finally reaching a nearby bench, Fumiko and I ran to the bench, still hauling some hauling some goods from the mall—the bags mostly belonged to Fumiko—and sat down with an audible thump. Fumiko sighed in relief and wiped a bead of sweat that started to trail down her forehead.

"It's so hot. We should've brought some water," Fumiko uttered. I merely nodded in agreement.

Fumiko shook her head and said, "Well, now that we're here at the park slowly being roasted by the sun, why don't we continue where you left off, eh?"

I chuckled and started to resume my story. I told Fumiko more about my adventure, and the events that continued to happen until the end.

"Before I left to catch up with my parents, Haku made a promise to me. He promised that we'd see each other again. I didn't know if he meant that by visiting me, or if he'll still be there if I visit. All I know is that I'm waiting for him to keep it, so I just decided to wait here. Now, I've been longing to go there lately," I finished. Fumiko pursed her lips.

"Don't worry. I'm absolutely sure you'll see him again. But for now, let's get back to your house to get ready for the festival. The sun is already starting to set, see?" Fumiko assured and pointed towards the darkening sky. I smiled and nodded slightly.

We both left the park and once again called for a ride. When Fumiko and I made it back to my house, we both got ready for the quickly finished doing her makeup and did mine after. Some time passed, and we were finally done with our preparations.

I stared at the reflection in awe. I twirled and inspected my kimono in absolute wonder.

The kimono I wore was a beautiful shade of violet, with simple, blue flowers adorning it, and a matching blue obi holding the outfit together. My hair was in a bun tied with my purple hair tie, along with the green apatite resting securely on it. Lastly, a blue butterfly hairpin sat on the right side of my head. I stared at every detail, from my outfit to the small hint of makeup dusted on my face. Fumiko squealed in victory and delight with her creation.

"You look absolutely stunning! Wait till your parents get a good look at you before they leave for work!" I blushed and gave a shy smile.

"T-thanks." Fumiko scrounged through her bad and held out some items.

"Drawstring bag?" She held out a small bag with unique patterns, but I declined with a shake of my head. Fumiko held out another item.

"Fan?" She displayed a round fan, and it, too, had unique patterns on it. I declined, and Fumiko once again held out a new item. "Tabi?"

I sighed and replied with a simple, "sure."

"Zori or geta?"

"Um, zori."

"What about—" I covered Fumiko's mouth and interrupted her.

"I'll just go with what I'm wearing right now, along with the tabi socks and the zori sandals," I told Fumiko as calmly as I could, trying to restrain my growing impatience. Fumiko nodded and gave a thumbs up. I grumbled and uncovered my hands from my best friend's mouth.

"Tatsuya and my sister will be waiting for us by my house. Let's go." I nodded.

Fumiko and I left my room and met up with my parents, who were in the living room. My mom gasped and tears started to well up in her eyes when her gaze landed on me. I averted my gaze to the floor and smiled nervously.

"You look wonderful, dear. You've grown so much, it felt like it was only yesterday you were eleven and just reached up to my collar bone." My mom wiped a tear.

"Thanks."

My mom grabbed my hands and squeezed them assuringly and said, "Don't be nervous okay? You have fun out there."

I nodded and turned to my dad, who had a proud, wobbly smile. I smiled in return, and tugged on Fumiko's kimono sleeve.

"Let's go. I'm sure they're waiting." Fumiko and I walked out of my house and made our way to her own home. When we reached her backyard, Tatsuya was already waiting with Fumiko's older sister and they, too, were in their own kimonos. Fumiko blushed when her eyes met Tatsuya's, and they started exchanging compliments about each other.

"Chihiro! It's been awhile since we've last seen each other. I hope my sister has been taking great care of you. How are you doing?" Ito-san greeted. I smiled.

"I'm doing fine," I replied. Ito-san chuckled and nodded.

"We better get going before all the food and goods are gone." And with that, the four of us started making our way to the festival hosted at the nearest park.

The festival was crowded with people from the town, mostly dressed in kimonos of different kinds of unique patterns. There were all kinds of food stalls, from ones that sell Takayuki to colourful mochi balls and even some very fluffy cotton candy. There were also game stands with all kinds of prizes displayed. I looked around and grinned in awe and excitement.

 _'It's been three years since I've been to a festival, and especially to one this lively,'_ I thought, admiring the stalls and decorations.

"Let's try that game!" Fumiko told Tatsuya and dragged him to a nearby game stand. With the two gone, it left the group to just me and Fumiko's older sister remaining. Ito-san looked at me and smiled.

"Those two sure have gotten close. I hope he isn't all talk and actually takes care of my little sister, hm?" Ito-san wondered out loud.

I shook my head and replied, "He takes good care of Fumiko, Ito-san." Ito-san smiled.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, besides my sister's boyfriend, do you have one?"

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I shook my head vigorously.

"N-no! Well, um, n-not yet anyway," I stuttered, and Ito-san laughed.

"Always the single one. You have such great looks too. So far I've hooked up with three my whole life. Well, enough about everyone's love life, let's play something!"

Fumiko's sister grabbed my hand and dragged me to one of the game stands. In some ways she is just like Fumiko, or in some ways Fumiko is like her, since Ito-san is the older one.

After a few rounds of games, we bought some octopus balls and sat on a bench. I looked at the people who were enjoying themselves with the games and food. After a few minutes of resting peacefully on the wooden bench with Ito-san, Fumiko and Tatsuya jogged towards us, hand in hand. I smiled and waved at them.

"How was it?" I asked, and the couple grinned.

"It was fun!" they answered in unison. I let out a laugh.

The four of us conversed and continued to wander around, occasionally playing games and buying snacks. Tatsuya won a stuffed pig for Fumiko from a ball throwing game, Ito-san won a stuffed dog from a shooting game, while I, on the other hand, won nothing. However, snacked on some cotton candy. Later on, the four of us stopped to watch some traditional dances and events in the festival. Some more time passed, and the four of us were completely worn out.

"Whew, that was fun!" Fumiko exclaimed. Her sister nodded in agreement, and I tiredly smiled.

"It seems that we're all in need of some rest. Everyone's also starting to leave, so I think it's about time we all head home to mark the end of this wonderful evening," Ito-san suggested. The rest of us agreed and started to make our way back.

We walked out of the park and back onto the road, and talked happily about the activities the festival had to offer. When we were at an equal distance between the festival and the neighbourhood, I stopped and remembered something.

"Oh no, I forgot the mask I recently bought! It was a pretty one too. You three can go on without me, I'll just quickly retrieve my mask," I declared and jogged back to the park.

"Stay safe!" were the last words I heard from the group of three until I was out of hearing range.

My jog eventually turned into a sprint, and I stopped and turned to cross the road. I panted in exhaustion. Why was I going so far for one mask? Maybe because it strangely resembled Haku's dragon form. Or you can't find it in any other store in the town. Well, if it was because of those two possible reasons, maybe it was because the mask was pretty pricey.

 _'If I don't retrieve that piece of decorated cardboard and plastic, well, goodbye one thousand yen.'_ I looked across from me and saw the yellow and orange glow that the festival lanterns emitted. After I finished catching my breath, I began to run across the road, unaware of what was going on around me.

I was very much unaware of my surroundings until I heard the loud honking of a car speeding towards me. I looked at the car in fright, but I was too late to evade the rushing vehicle. All I saw was a blur and a splatter of colours; all I felt was pain and numbness; I heard the muffled screams of people, some calling for an ambulance, some asking if I was okay, and some begging me not to go into an eternal slumber. I quietly groaned in pain. Oh how it hurt.

I saw the corner of my vision start to go black, and the blackness kept approaching until all I saw was nothing but that same shade of black. The pain and voices faded, along with the new sound of sirens, and all that was left was just me in this darkness.

 _'If I die, I hope I would be transported to the Spirit a World to live a new life there forever. If I live, I shall continue to wait for Haku, but first I'll be expecting several hospital visits from Fumiko and my parents,'_ I thought and at last my consciousness slipped.

* * *

 **A/N: That is the end of this chapter! I hope I haven't made any mistakes (most likely have), because I've been rather panicky about how the writing turns out. I'd also like to let you all know that I'll be going on another hiatus, and it may last for one or two weeks. I'm a little lazy to put it in a separate note page, so I just decided to add it in the author's note. Well, that's it. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! Lately I've been noticing that quite a bit of people have been checking out the 'final' chapter of the story, and I have to say, I'm glad that I'm not the only one to do that (I do it for the sake of knowing whether a story is really complete or not). It also slipped my mind to correct the chapters, so I'll get on with that later. I thank those who have left a review, especially to those who criticized; it could help me improve with future stories! I also thank those who were bearing with me on the Slice of Life (to the ones who don't really find the genre their cup of tea). And, I apologize for the longer-than-expected hiatus, I grew a little lazy, but I felt that just because I felt that way I shouldn't discontinue or take a very long break from a story that has made it this far. Now, on with the story!**

 **Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki**

* * *

Chihiro

I slowly opened my eyes and was invaded by blindingly bright lights. I quickly shut my eyes and shifted, but the pain from just that slight movement caused a groan to escape; I heard the scrape of a chair beside me.

"Chihiro, you're awake! Gosh, are you okay?" a person asked worriedly. I opened my eyes again and looked from the corner of my eye, and saw a teary-eyed Fumiko. My gaze shifted to her hand tightly gripping my own.

"Fumiko?" I rasped. Fumiko smiled and nodded.

"While you were returning to the park that evening to retrieve your mask, you suffered from a car accident. The driver turned out to be drunk along with two other people, and were speeding down the road; the three were arrested soon after. You were taken to the hospital, and they later contacted your parents to notify of your condition and the medical bills. Your parents also notified me the next day," Fumiko quietly replied.

I hummed and asked, "How long was I out?"

"Four days. We thought you were never going to wake up!" Fumiko answered and sobbed. I gently bit my lip and began to grip Fumiko's hand as tightly as I could in assurance.

"I'm alive and I wish to hug you to let you know that this is no dream, but I'm connected to a bunch of wires at the moment," I joked, and Fumiko laughed as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You know, your boyfriend will not appreciate seeing you in this state, so please calm down and slow down with the waterworks," I muttered. Fumiko sniffled and wiped her tears.

"I-I can't help it. I was so worried and I thought that you were going to . . . going to . . ." Fumiko stuttered. I quietly sighed and gave a tired smile.

"But I'm alive right now, and that's what matters. I'm sorry for worrying you," I said. Fumiko nodded and released her grip on my hand. She stood up and went towards the door.

"I'll let your parents know that you've awoken, so stay conscious, ya hear?" was the last thing she said before she left the room. I stared at the roof.

 _'There goes all that yen,'_ I thought and grumbled.

I head the echo of footsteps coming from the other side of the door, and my parents quickly entered and went to settle beside me. Like Fumiko, both my parents had tears streaming down their faces like waterfalls.

"Oh Chihiro! Fumiko came to let us know you were awake, and we rushed to your side as quickly as we could," my mom cried. I smiled.

"This is why you pay attention to your surroundings, dear! What if there was more than one car out there? What if you never woke up?" My mom scolded. I knew how to answer the last question my mom mentioned, but I just nodded.

 _'I would have went to the Spirit World and reunite with my friends there.'_

"Please don't do that again. Your mother and I were worried sick," My dad added with a slight frown. I nodded again.

My mom nodded in agreement and said, "Well, we're glad you're alive and awake, but for now you are to not leave the house after you've left the hospital."

"Yes," my dad agreed.

My parents spoke to me some more, my dad sometimes bringing up stories about eating all the food while I was gone, until a nurse came in to discuss about my current state.

"Because of her quick recovery, your daughter may be excused in four more days we're assuming. When she leaves, she is to not participate in any sport or physical activity for two more days," the nurse instructed.

My parents glanced at each other and nodded. The nurse smiled and left the room with a silent bow and a few clicks and clacks of her heels. My parents turned to look at me again.

"Well, we'll be going now. It's around seven o'clock in the evening. You must rest, and we'll come visit you again tomorrow," my mom told me and left the room with my dad. Besides the eyes of the guard looking through the security cameras in the room, I was alone.

I yawned and reflexively moved my hand to my mouth, and I winced from the pain of the movement. I stared at the roof again and spaced out. I felt it. Something has been triggered, but what? For now I'll just get some sleep, or else the nurse will come in and I'll be fed some of the most disgusting food ever. I was feeling thirsty though.

I turned to the bouquet of flowers on the bedside table, and was happy to find a glass of water beside it.

I ignored the incoming pain and sat up. I winced, but I reached for the glass. I held the glass with all my strength, fearing the precious water would spill, and sipped. I felt relieved when the water went down my throat, and I gulped the rest of the water. After I placement the empty glass on the small table beside me, I laid back on the bed. Luckily, I fell asleep after.

"Have a great day to you three!" the nurse waved and returned to her job.

I followed my parents into the car, and I quietly looked out the window on the way back home. When we made it home, I quickly went to my room and landed on my bed. I sighed and enjoyed the smell of rivers and flowers compared to the strong smell of drugs and medicine back st the hospital. My eyes landed on the purple hair tie attached to my wrist, with the apatite clipped to the hair tie. I stared at it and drifted off into my thoughts.

This hair tie has been constantly triggering this strange feeling lately. Same goes for the jewel. Maybe I'll see what happens next.

Exactly a week passed since I was excused from the hospital, but the accessories kept triggering something within me. I stared at the night sky from my window, and looked out past my backyard to where the forest was. I felt a stabbing pain right where my heart was, and I bit my lower lip. I clenched the area to where my heart would be, and I furrowed my brows.

 _'What's going on? Why have I been looking out towards the forest was? Why were the two accessories I constantly wore making me feel weird? Besides the hair tie and apatite, that forest also triggered something. Or maybe—it called out to me. It had happened before the break and accident, but I paid no heed to it. That is, until now. It hurt, and I felt like the Spirit World is the cure to this ache. Exaggerated, I know, but one's thoughts usually spelled out the truth. Maybe I could go there and see the tunnel and visit the world. Just this once. But maybe I should rest for the night, and I'll let everyone know that I'm heading out,'_ I contemplated. I laid back on my bed and sighed. I went back to sleep soon after.

"Chihiro! Fumiko and Hashimoto-kun came here and are calling for you!" my mom called out from downstairs.

I slipped on a grey shirt and some blue shorts. I quickly tied my hair into a ponytail and left my room. I swiftly ran down the stairs and nearly tripped. Of all the important times, why now? On the couch sat Fumiko and Tatsuya, who were patiently waiting for me. The two were conversing, and I cleared my throat for their attention. The two shifted their gazes towards me.

"Ah, Chihiro! We were wondering if we could hang out today, but telling from the way you expression looks, maybe you're unavailable?" Fumiko said. I decided to just tag along for now.

I shook my head and answered, "Actually we can! I was about to do something else, but I guess that can wait for another time."

It absolutely cannot! I feel like I'd die if I don't go there soon! My two friends nodded and turned to leave the house. I put on a pair of pink slip-ones, and called out to my parents.

"I'll be heading out!"

"Be careful then! I'll close the door later, I gotta go grocery shopping later anyway!" my mom shouted back. I left and went to join my friends.

"So, um, where are we going?" I asked. Just after I asked the question, Tatsuya's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Tatsuya answered, while Fumiko and I stayed silent. "Oh, yes. I'm with my friends . . . Oh. Well, I'll be heading there as soon as I can. Yeah, bye!"

"So you got some business to attend to?" Fumiko asked with a downcast look. Tatsuya frowned slightly at his phone.

"Yeah. Sorry I can't hang with you both. Well, I gotta go now, my mom is waiting for me. Bye!" Tatsuya spoke and pecked Fumiko's cheek and left with a wave.

"Best boyfriend ever," Fumiko whispered, her face as red as a tomato. I chuckled and grinned, but my expression quickly turned serious, which piqued Fumiko's interest.

"You want me to show you something? Well, if it works, and if you're up to the possibility of being gone for a while in this world." Fumiko tilted her head confusedly.

"In this world? Wait a minute, do you mean . . ." Fumiko drawled and gestured towards the nearby forest. I smirked and nodded.

Fumiko narrowed her eyes and asked, "Was the forest where you were originally planning to go to before Tatsuya and I asked you to spend the day together with us?"

I simply nodded. Fumiko's eyes widened and bit her lip, as if unsure.

"Well, I really wish to go there to meet your spirit friends and see the world—after all the amazing things you told be about your adventure there. But, you faced obstacles the average ten year old couldn't handle," Fumiko spoke, obviously nervous. I looked at her and smiled apologetically.

"You don't have to go, and I'm sorry for suggesting it to you. Well, I just need to go there to cure this crazy longing I've been feeling lately. I feel like if I don't go there, I'd go crazy," I said, "and if I were to inform my parents about the real reason for quickly leaving, they would think I already am."

Fumiko chuckled, but her expression turned sad after. "I can't go, Chi, I'm sorry. Like you said, we could be gone for weeks. And also, as much as I wish for you to cure the longing you've been feeling, I won't allow you to go there, either. I care about you too much to lose you. You were the very first friend that I got to fully trust, and I won't let you go easily, so I'll keep an eye on you for the whole day," Fumiko declared. I slightly frowned. Suddenly, I felt something not from where my hair tie was. I touched it, and I immediately retracted my hand from the immense heat that the tie was emitting.

 _"Go,"_ whispered a mysterious voice. I pretended not to look shocked, still aware of Fumiko's presence. _"You must return. Do not let anyone stop you, no matter who they are. Follow your heart and soul, for they are begging you to go back," whispered the voice again. I blinked. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't point out from whom it belonged to. Fumiko began to look at me worriedly._

"Are you okay? You seemed out of it seconds ago." My attention snapped back to Fumiko, who continued to stare at me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking for a bit." Fumiko sighed in relief and smiled.

"Well, if we can't thing of anything else to do, how about we walk around town?" she suggested. I nodded. My answer must have made Fumiko suspicious, since she knows how much I persevere when I focus on something.

"By the way," Fumiko began, which made me tilt my head. "I'll still keep an eye on you, so tonight I'll be staying over to watch over you," she finished. Just as I thought, she must've thought I've been thinking about an escape plan. Typical mother figure; nice to be with but sometimes such a worry wart.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around my dark room. I glanced at the clock I somehow managed to read.

 _'Three-thirty.'_

I moved towards the edge and saw Fumiko, who was fast asleep on her futon. I quietly got up and changed into the clothes I wore during the day. The only difference was the oversized grey sweatshirt I wore. I grabbed my slip-ons that were hidden under my bed. I opened the window, looking between the backyard and at Fumiko.

I quickly snatched my phone, which was currently turned off, and tucked it into one of the pockets of my shorts. I looked at the backyard and jumped out the window.

It was time. After all these years, I was finally returning. Sometimes I felt stupid for ignoring the fact that I could've just done this instead of spending years and years waiting for Haku. Well, it's just a little peek into the tunnel and a quick stop at the world. I mean, it's been quite a while since I have been there so nothing wrong with that . . . right?

* * *

Fumiko

My eyes snapped open and I looked at the open window beside Chihiro's bed.

' _So she has made her move now, eh? Not on my watch!'_ I thought as I got up and quickly dressed.

I put on some sneakers hidden under my blanket and looked out the window and saw Chihiro sprinting towards the forest. I also jumped out of the window and grumbled; I was thankful the house was on a hill, which meant the fall wasn't that high because of the building's placement. I followed Chihiro and took the same oath as her until I made it to the edge of the forest. I gulped and followed. I kept running until I saw Chihiro enter the red tunnel she told me about in her story. I panted and continued to follow my best friend.

' _This is it. I'm sorry, Mum, Dad, and Sis. I may be gone for weeks—maybe even months, but this is a once in a lifetime chance, and I have a best friend to watch over,'_ I mentally apologized as I took a first step into the tunnel.

* * *

Chihiro

 _'I was finally going to the Spirit World! If Yubaba or some evil spirit doesn't kill me, I can get the chance to see everyone again! Rin, Haku, Kamaji, Kaonashi, Bon, and Zeniba!'_ I thought in excitement.

I exited the clock tower and laughed. I ran across the field and ran to the stone staircase. The early-morning wind touched my bare legs and caused a shiver up my spine, but I ignored it. I felt far too joyful to care. Never before have I felt so free, so . . . alive! I slowed and walked up the stairs. I grinned and continued walking. I walked past restaurants, many of them crawling with the shadow-like spirits and gods feasting on the otherworldly foods, and I was surprised that they didn't notice or smell me walking by them. I walked towards the bridge that connected the restaurants to the bathhouse, which currently had no visitors or greeters lined up.

* * *

Fumiko

My eyes landed on many different restaurants, each stand and path filled with these odd looking creatures and strange shadows. I ran as fast as I could to avoid myself from potentially dying by the hands or appendages of these spirits. I searched for the bridge, and after a few twists and turns going up, I finally saw it. I panted and looked at the large building across. It was certainly beautiful, but this was not the time to stop and admire it. I looked around the area, but there was no sign of Chihiro.

 _'Maybe she already got in. No, she may not be recognized; she visited this world seven years ago. So maybe . . .'_ I ran across the bridge and walked towards the door that led to the garden. I was lucky that I didn't need a spell since the area was currently barren.

 _'If I recall from the story, Chihiro took the door to the garden with the boy Haku, and she took another door that led to some stairs heading downstairs towards the boiler room.'_ I bit my lip and crawled through the garden to avoid detection. I kept crawling and stopped behind a flowe bush.

I sneaked a peek at the bathhouse, and saw lots of frogmen and normal looking women in kimonos and pink uniforms. Some of the female workers even looked to be my age. I hid behind the bush again and gulped. I continued to crawl towards the other door, and I quietly shut it when I reached the stairs. I looked down, and took a large inhale. My eyes landed on a broken platform, and I nervously looked away.

"How did Chihiro do this?" I whispered to myself.

I carefully stepped on a platform, and I kept walking, pretending that there wasn't a fall down below that could potentially kill a normal human being. I walked down faster, and I exhaled air that I didn't realize I was holding when I reached the stone steps. I continued to make my way to the boiler room, clinging to the railing attached to the wall. I reached the door that led to the boiler room, and I nervously reached for the handle.

* * *

Chihiro

I heard the sounds of bath tokens ringing for water and coal clacking against each other; I saw steam and felt warmth from the heat from the boilers. I looked around and realized how little has changed since I've been to the boiler room seven years ago. I kept walking and saw Kamaji, who was busily grinding some herbs for the bath orders as always. I also saw the susuwatari, each one carrying a thick chunk of coal. There was no sign of Rin . . . yet.

"Who are you, human? You're certainly not starting to disappear, so either you've been in this world before or have already eaten, but why are you here?" Kamaji questioned, but didn't turn to look at me and just kept grinding the herbs. I feigned a look of shock and disappointment. I expected that I may not be recognized, since I have grown quite a bit since the last time I was in the Spirit World.

"I'm a little sad that you don't remember me Kamaji. But I'm already aware that some of you may not recognize me since I was only ten back then," I hinted. Kamaji stopped for a moment and turned to inspect me. It seemed that he realized from the way his brows rose.

"Chihiro?" I grinned and nodded. Kamaji whacked his wooden mallet to signal the break for the tiny balls of soot, and he continued to look at me. I walked closer to the boiler man.

"It's great to see you again, Kamaji," I said, and Kamaji grinned. The old spirit stretched two of his arms and pulled me into a welcoming hug which I happily returned. The susuwatari peaked though their tiny holes and squeaked in delight.

"I'm glad to see you too, Chihiro," Kamaji said in delight, and I smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: And so that marks the end of this chapter! I have actually decided to make corrections and revision on this story once it's done . . . unless I forget. Well anyway, for now I won't really be posting every week—it'll be at a random day. It could be the next day, next week, or possibly next month. Gotta clear my thoughts for a moment and keep writing the draft, along with focusing on my reader's side for a bit. So yeah, see y'all next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: For those who have waited a long time, I'm really sorry. The update also came about a week after the return note, due to in-real-life stuff (and slight laziness). Anyway, hope you all have a wonderful day/night, and enjoy~!**

 **Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki.**

* * *

Fumiko

I quietly entered in case Chihiro was still there. I silently made my way towards the entrance and found Chihiro hugging a spirit with six arms, presumably this Kamaji that she mentioned in her story.

I kept watching and saw Chihiro let go of the spirit and happily speak to him as if he's her blood-related grandfather. Chihiro kept talking to the old spirit and later on spoke to the group of fuzzy, black balls that gathered around her.

' _Wow. This place is certainly magical already,'_ I thought.

* * *

Chihiro

"Where's Rin?" I asked.

"She's not here at the moment. She was promoted and is currently watching over the bathhouse, but she recently stopped by to pick up my food and feed the susuwatari," Kamaji answered. I tilted my head in thought.

"Is Yubaba on another trip?" I wondered aloud.

"I guess you can say she is, but she is on a _permanent_ one," Kamaji replied.

"What do you mean?"

"She retired," Kamaji clarified.

' _Wait, what?'_

"So, Rin became the new owner?" I questioned.

"No, she's only subbing." This was getting me nowhere.

"Um, so who's the new owner of the bathhouse?" I asked confusedly.

"Haku." I blinked.

". . . Eh?"

' _EHHHH?!'_

A bunch of thoughts rushed through my mind, and I tried not to bombard Kamaji with a bunch of questions.

' _Didn't Haku say he would quit his apprenticeship? Why was he still working for Yubaba? Did he really quit, but Yubaba requested for him do he could be the new owner? Where is he now? Did something happen to him during the seven years I was gone? Did he not plan to keep his promise to me?'_ I mentally slapped myself when the last thought came up.

But then, why? Why hasn't he come yet? After all these years, I've waited. I waited and I waited and I waited, but no Haku. I tried not to let that thought get the best of me, and I felt proud that I grew so much—out of my old spoiled nature, enough to not run away in tears when I haven't even bothered to investigate the situation—I was clearly referring to those romance movies Fumiko somehow enjoyed—and in front of Kamaji as well. After seven years I've seen my grandfather figure again, and

I shouldn't embarrass myself right now, else it may become one of those small moments I couldn't live down.

' _When I speak to him, he must tell me why, but I wonder where he is at the moment,'_ I thought.

"If you're wondering where Haku went, he's on a trip with another spirit—a break from all the work," Kamaji supplied, as if reading my mind.

' _Ah, really? Well then, I guess I'll have to wait till he gets back.'_

"So, is Rin at the office right now?"

"I think she's there. The only place I'm mostly at this here boiler room. You may check you like, but be careful." I nodded and left moved my shoes beside the swarm of susuwatari; I let them handle where to store them. I walked towards the small door

* * *

Fumiko

I looked at the door that Chihiro went through.

"I know you're there, human. I can smell you," Kamaji said as he and the susuwatari continued with their task.

' _Crap. I forgot spirits could smell humans. We're practically walking bags of gases.'_

I clenched my fists and bit my lower lip. I only had one word in mind—RUN!

I bolted and left the boiler room, my steps loudly thumping against the floor. I ran up the stairs and back into the garden. The crunching of grass attracted the attention of the bathhouse workers. Their eyes landed on me, and each pair widened in shock.

"It's a human!" one worker pointed out.

"Such a horrible stench!" another worker said, a hand covering their nose.

"Take that human to Rin!" some workers ordered, which caused several of them to dive for me. After I evaded their attempts, more workers came towards me, until one of them caught my arm; I was surrounded by them. I bit my lip.

' _I'm so stupid! So, so stupid!'_

* * *

Chihiro

I knocked on the two large doors—and they certainly lacked a golden hag-faced knocker—which started to slowly open at my touch.

"Come in!" a familiar voice beckoned. I made several turns down the corridors until I finally reached the main doors of the office. I opened the doors, and behind the desk sat Rin, who had a bored expression on her face. When her eyes landed on me, Rin raised a brow with a look of suspicion.

"You look like someone I know . . ." she drawled.

I innocently tilted my head and asked, "Who do I remind you of?"

"It ain't your business, human. Now, why are you here?" Rin spoke in impatience.

"I came to visit you and all he others, Rin. Kamaji only started to recognize me when I dropped some hints. Surely you remember me visiting the boiler room seven years ago."

"I don't remember any other human at that time. Well, of course there was Se—" Rin's eyes widened in realization, and a grin broke out of her face.

"Sen!" Rin called out and scrambled towards me, which sent several sheets of documents flying. The spirit enveloped me in a suffocating hug. I began gasping for air, but I returned the hug anyway.

"It's you! I didn't think you would return and visit, after how much you've struggled the last time you were here," Rin said through some sniffles.

"Well, I'm back now. However, I'll be returning to my world a little later, so let's enjoy each other's company as much as we can," I replied. Rin released me from the hug and looked at me with tears eyes. I laughed, and Rin let out a small chuckle.

"Welcome back, Se—er, Chihiro." I raised a brow.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Haku told me."

"Ah, okay."

Rin returned to the desk and reorganized the scattered sheets of paper, before sitting down. I went to stand in front of the desk. Rin began inspecting some documents, while I started to fidget with my fingers. Other than the sound of papers shuffling, All was silent until Rin asked, "So, how long are you going to be here?"

I stopped fidgeting and answered, "Until Haku returns from his trip. I want to eat least say hi to him, after all he's done for me in the past."

"It has already been a few weeks since he left, so he may actually return in a few days," Rin said. I nodded.

"Uh, won't your parents worry?" Rin asked.

"My leaving has already been explained in a note that I quickly placed on my nightstand before I left to go back here. I'm sure they'll find it soon," I explained. Rin slightly nodded, unsure, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Well, since the matter of your sudden disappearance has been dealt with, how about we catch up?" Rin suggested.

"What about your work?"

"It's fine, I finished it a long time ago. Come on, let's talk in my room." We were about to exit the office, but was stopped with a knock of one of the doors.

Rin grumbled, and yelled, "You may enter!"

' _I wonder how many visits she gets every shift she works as the substitute manager. Then again, I'm sure she's new at this, considering Haku must've just been nominated as the new owner quite recently . . .'_ I pondered.

The doors opened, and through them entered one of the frog spirits. My eyes widened at what—no, _who_ the spirit tossed in front of us.

"We found this human carelessly running through the garden," the frog explained a he glared at the person and pinched his nose in disdain. "A real stinker, too."

I was clearly shocked, and I bet my eyes were now the size of dinner plates as the person lifted their head; our eyes soon met.

"F-Fumiko?" I uttered.

"Chihiro! Thank goodness you're all right!" Fumiko exclaimed as she got up. She quickly tackled me into a hug.

* * *

 **A/N: And that, my lovely readers, marks the end of this chapter. All I really have to say about this is the romaji-Japanese words that will be decreased (except for names and mythical creatures). Ridiculous words I used like 'Bakahiro' (cue the cringe) for example. A lot of work has been added on my shoulders, but I have four, free hours to make magic (stories) happen, so I guarantee, my dear readers, that I shall soon post another chapter (honestly hoping I'm really lacking the mistyped content in this)! That shall be all for now, so until then, bye-bye~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm glad that I finally got my lazy bum out of that lazy, lazy time. Seeing the activity with this story lately, I felt the need to update, since I know that feeling when you are left hanging, and it is simply a terrible feeling. I apologize for the short chapter after months of waiting. The next date of the next chapter is unknown, for I will be occupied and lazy, but I will try. I also have another story to update, and it is almost half a year overdue for its ending (one more chapter left, and a reflection).**

 **Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki.**

* * *

Chihiro

I turned my head to a confused Rin. I grinned sheepishly, with Fumiko still awkwardly wrapping her shaking arms around me.

"Hold on, Rin. I'll be right back," I said, and guided Fumiko to where Boh's former room was. I turned my head and looked back, seeing Rin and the frog spirit talking. I noticed Rin turning to glance at me, and I didn't miss the particularly odd, sly grin that she gave me. ' _What was that about?'_ I thought in confusion as I turned my gaze to Fumiko, who was looking at me sheepishly.

"Well?" I asked and looked at my best friend, expectantly.

"Ah, you see . . ." Fumiko began, and looked at the floor. "I, uh, followed you. Out of curiosity and worry for you!"

I walked up to Fumiko and pulled her into a welcoming embrace, which she returned happily. "I'm glad you're safe."

Fumiko buried her face into my shoulder. I felt a relieved smile form on her lips. "Me, too."

I pulled away and looked at Fumiko with warm eyes.

"Now that you're here, let me give you a more welcoming introduction to this place. Welcome to the Spirit World, my friend!"

Fumiko laughed and looked around.

"Hey, Chi. This is a very nice room. I wonder who it belongs to," she commented merrily as her eyes inspected the room. I tilted my head and looked around. _Emerald_. A mix of emerald green, teal blue and silver-white everywhere. The combination seemed familiar, reminding me of something, but I forgot what . . . or who. I shook my head and continued to inspect the vast room.

It certainly no longer looked like Boh's room. I spotted a large futon placed neatly in the side of the room; there was a small shrine that sat opposite of it. The bookshelf was still the same, but more implanted into the wall, and a smaller desk below it. Its shelved books seemed much, much older compared to the literature shelved when Boh was still residing in the room. All in all, the room looked quite traditional.

"Look at this painting, Chi! It's so beautiful," exclaimed Fumiko, in awe. She stood in front of a stand beside the bookshelf, and I moved to where she was, giving her a confused look. Fumiko pointed at something on the stand—no, more like hanging on the wall above the stand. Like what she said, it was a painting. Painted on the canvas was a very familiar silver dragon, its serpentine body swimming through the painted night sky. On the dragon was a girl, and she certainly seemed to be enjoying the ride. My eyes widened and I cupped my mouth in shock. I released a silent gasp as I finished reading the caption beside the painting.

" _In dedication to a very dear friend who gave me a fresh start in my new life."_

I quickly scanned the room and returned my gaze to the painting.

' _It can't be. Wait a minute. Is this . . . his room?'_ I then recalled Rin's grin, before Fumiko and I entered the room. A burning sensation seemed to crawl up my cheeks as I glanced at Fumiko in realization. Grabbing her wrist, I turned towards the door and dragged ourselves out, mumbling an embarrassed, "Let's go."

' _Stupid, stupid! That was Haku's room wasn't it? We shouldn't have been prying into his private life, and his room at that! Stupid, Rin, for not warning me, and stupid me, for not taking the hint!'_

"Chihiro, look out!" Fumiko warned, but by the time I snapped out of my thoughts I felt my face collide with the wall.

"Ow . . ." I muttered as I gently rubbed my nose. Fumiko hurried to my side and poked my cheek.

"What the heck was that? You were so gone that we already made it close to the elevator!"

"Heh, sorry."

My best friend looked at me worriedly, which caused my embarrassed grin to fade. I averted my gaze and looked back at the wall.

"I think I was fretting too much over accidentally entering that room," I muttered.

After a sigh, Fumiko chuckled. "Clumsy much. But don't worry, it's just a room, no matter who it belongs to. Now come on, that woman you were with before must be laughing her butt off because, you know, your random exit from the office must be quite a sight. I found it funny, before you rammed yourself into a wall of course."

I nodded and room the hand that Fumiko offered. The two of us got up and made our way back to the office.

Apparently Fumiko was right. The moment we reentered the office, there stood

Run, who was trying to muffle her snickers with her hand, but failing so far. I groaned as Fumiko innocently waved at Rin.

Time for introductions.

* * *

 **A/N: Might as well turn this into a Fumiko X Chihiro fanfic, lotsa moments of them. To explain the romance tag, it's there, but it will come much later, to let you all know. I'm not sure if it is to be a slowburn yet, but that's up to you. Welp, see you next chapter (and hopefully not half a year later)!**


End file.
